


The Angel and the Snake

by AnxiousPhoenix



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gangs, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousPhoenix/pseuds/AnxiousPhoenix
Summary: Azeriphell is starting University in a new city and is warned to stay away from the Snake. So he does what any reasonable person would, he falls in love with him.Crowley has been raised in a gang and never had a reason to care about anything. Then he meets an angel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy here we go, please let me know if I've made any spelling errors. Thanks :)

Azeriphell looked at the skyscrapers whipping past his window. The tallest building back home was only three stories. He had never been to any city before. His foster house didn't do trips. So he was over the moon when he found out he got the scholarship to Rickforth University. 

It was a seven hour bus ride, but he didn't mind at all. The farther away from his old home the better as far as he was concerned. Azeriphell looked around the worn down bus, 'I'm really doing this,' he thought to himself. A smile spreading across his face. 

When the bus pulled up to his stop he practically flew to the exit with his backpack. It held all of his possessions, a few button ups a pair of trousers and a first edition The Picture of Dorian Gray. 

He makes it to the doors before the bus has come to a complete stop and is rewarded with a raised eyebrow from the driver, an older lady dressed in colourful scarves, with bright red hair.

"Oh, sorry, sorry. I'm a new student and I suppose I am a little eager. "

"Its no worry dear, just watch yourself out there. Evil things slither around in the dark."

"Um okay. Thanks."

She probably thinks ghosts are real, Azeriphell thinks to himself as he steps onto the sidewalk. I know that bad things happen in cities, bad things happen everywhere.

RICKFORTH UNIVERSITY 

The sign loomed overhead. Taking a deep breath he stepped onto the property.

The next few hours were a blur of getting a student card, being assigned a room, and finding classrooms. 

*

"You understand the job?"

"Its not like this is my first time."

"Mind your tone."

"Yes I understand the job. Find the target and get your money."

A moment passed.

"Why are you still here? Get moving."

Crowley slinked out of the room keeping his eyes down. He knew better then making eye contact with Beelzebub or either of his lieutenants. 

In his 18 years he had seen things done to people, horrible things and most of them were preformed by Ligur or Hastur, and on special occasions both. 

When he was nine he had made the mistake of looking Hastur in the eye and he still had the scars from where his bone had broken through the skin.

As soon as the door closed behind him, he slid his sunglasses into place. Beelzebub never said anything about the glasses but Crowley had a feeling he disapproved. Crowley took out a cigarette, twirled it around his fingers and pulled out a lighter. After a few deep inhales the stress of the meeting starts to fade away. He drops the butt on the ground still burning and lights the next as he approaches Rickforth.

*

Moving in wasn't too much work, he only had a few things to put away. He checked his pocket watch, Azeriphell knew they were out of fashion but it had been fairly inexpensive and he rather liked it.

It was just about time for the mandatory orientation speech for first years. After entering one of the smaller lecture halls Azeriphell took a seat. The welcome speeches were tailored to each program. So only others taking ancient literature would be present for this.

"Hi, my name is Adam," comes a young voice from beside him. Azeriphell studies the figure for a moment, with his brown curls and childish face Adam looked maybe ten, much too young to be here.

"My name is Azeriphell, what are you doing here is you dont mind me asking?"

"I'm super smart so I got to skip the other school."

Azeriphell raises an eyebrow, "is that so?"

"Nope my dads a teacher here so sometimes I get to listen in on grown up school. But I fooled you!"

With that Adam got up and left. On the way out of the room Adam held the door open for a tall dark haird fellow. He walked to the front of the room with purpose. When he got to the microphone he cleared his throat and introduced himself in a smooth voice. 

"Hello new students my name is Gabriel and I will be one of your TAs this year. I am in fourth year religion and I look forward to working with you." 

Gabriel's eyes passed over the students and when they got to Azeriphell he lingered. Azeriphell's face flushed at the attention and he looked away. After the welcome speechs had finished Azeriphell was standing to leave when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Oh! Uh, hi Gabriel was it?"

"That's correct and what is your name?"  
"Azeriphell."

"Azeriphell, what a lovely name. I look forward to seeing more of you Azeriphell."

Azeriphell wasn't sure that he liked the predatory way his name had rolled off of Gabriel's tounge. But he was probably just being polite to him he was a new student after all.

*

'Room 209, room 210, aw there we go room 211.' Crowley picked the lock to the empty office and slid inside. The job was simple; wait behind the door and when the target enters trap them inside.

He waited for what felt like an hour and the door creaked open. Without hesitation he grabbed the target, pinned them to the floor and held a knife to their throat. 

"This can go one of two ways, you point to the money you owe us or I kill you."

Crowley was prepared for a lot of things. But what he was not prepared for was the terrified whimper of a child beneath him.

"I d-don't know who you are b-but this isn't funny."

Crowley froze. When he looked down he was greeted by a mess of brown curls and tears.

'Shit shit shit! A child? What do I do with a child?' Crowley ran, thanking the fact he was in a mask and gloves. 

When he got off the property he cursed himself . What would he tell them? He had never messed up this bad before. Hastur would kill him. 'Well that's better then what would happen if I ran.' Lighting his last smoke he headed to Beelzebub's place.

*

The stress of moving to a new city had cought up with Azeriphell so he took a walk into town. The street lights had just turned on and they reminded him of the stars he could see back home. No not home he had to stop calling it that. This is home now. 

Taking a deep breath he strode forward. Azeriphell was humming to himself and lost in thought. Witch is probably why when he looked up he realized this is exactly the kind of place one should not be if one wished to remain alive. 

He quickly ducked into an alley to regain his bearings. He checked the time, only a few minutes had passed so he couldn't have gone that far. Pulling a city map out of his pocket he leaned out and looked at the street signs. 'Okay well I'm not that far away at all. I just need to head back and take a left and then...'

A loud groan snapped Azeriphell's attention away from the map to what he had thought, in this light, was a pile of garbage.

"Um hello? Is someone there? I uh know kunfu so stay back."

A chuckle then painful sounding cough came from the heap. 

"Sure you do, do ya have a smoke?"

As Azeriphell's eyes adjust to the dim light he sees the figure more clearly. They were thin, a little taller then him, and oh heavens!

"It that blood?"

"You should have seen the other guy," *cough* 

Azeriphell crouched down and further examined him. 

"I'm going to help you, however I'm afraid that I dont know where the hospital is."

"No. No hospital."

"Alright then you're coming with me."

The stranger seemed to debate this but reluctantly shrugged. Azeriphell put one of the strangers arms around his shoulder and helped him up, shocked at how light he was. 

They walked/limped in silence back to Azeriphell's dorm room, thankfully not running into anyone. That would be something to explain.

Azeriphell helped the stranger lay down in his bed.

"You're new here."

"That's not a question."

"Only a new person would be stupid enough to bring a bloody stranger home. I could be a killer."

"I dont believe you are any such thing. And you need help so I'm helping you."

"You're not gonna last long around here with morals like that."

Now that there was better light Azeriphell could look over the man better. It didn't look like anything was life threatening, but his labored breathing might mean a broken rib. There were cuts all along his arms and his shirt was in tatters. His eyes were closed.

"What happened to your eyes?"

"Nothing you just keep it stupidly bright in here."

"Oh, okay well uh here," Azeriphell handed him a towel, "you can put this over your eyes I need to see."

A grumble was the only reply.

"I need to cut your shirt off. Sorry there isn't much left anyway."

"Just couldn't wait to get me naked could you?"

"What! No I just need to stop the bleeding I don't even want to see your chest or anything!"

"Relax Angel I was kidding."

Azeriphell was glad that the strangers eyes were covered so he couldn't see the dark blush that had taken over his face.

Crowley was glad the towel covered his face, otherwise this guy would have seen Crowley blush. And Crowley does not blush for anyone.  
Especially not some random angle.


	2. Chapter 2 Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we go.

Crowley opens his eyes and finds himself looking out the cracked window of his father's trailer. Today was a special day, crowley was turning ten after all, and he was going to celebrate. 

Maybe his father would spend the day with him. He wasn't around much but that was just fine, that ment there were no rules. Crowley had free run of the whole park. 

Maybe he'd hang out with Lucifer today. He was always calling crowley a child. But he was practically an adult now. Lucifer was a whole five years older then Crowley and he had his own trailer that he lived in. Sometimes if Crowley ran errands for him, Lucifer would give him candy.

Life was heaven for Crowley. 

When he left his room he was surprised to see that his father was in the kitchen. He never cooked. Crowley usually stole food from the neighbors, it was like a game. 

His father looked sad. That was strange. He had never seen him look like that before. He was going to ask if something was wrong when a banging at the door made him jump.

Two large men entered and looked to his father. One grabbed Crowley and hauled him outside. 

His father stayed in the kitchen, not even flinching when he called out to him.

"Shut up before I make you," the man holding Crowley's arms said.

"Hastur don't break his arm."

"Why not? The little shit's annoying."

They dragged Crowley to a car and threw him in the back seat. His hands had been tied behind his back.

"Why do we have to pick up this anyway?" 

"His daddy dearest owed the boss money and offered this as payment. Were you paying attention at all?"

"Ligur, that's your job."

They drove in silence. 

After what crowley felt was about a hundred years they pulled into an underground parking garage. 

Crowley was pulled out of the car and pushed up several flights of stairs. He stumbles trying not to fall. He is led through a maze of hallways, finally ending up in a large room with a throne and a fireplace. 

He is brought before the throne and pushed to he knees.

Rage bubbles up in Crowley, he doesn't understand anything that has happened today but he does know that he doesn't kneel for anyone. Let alone some grown up in a fancy chair.

Crowley looks up at the man and spits in his face.

Something hits the back of his head and the world goes dark.

A burning heat snaps Crowley back to consciousness.

When he opens his eyes they water, he is being held over the fire. 

He thrashes his still bound arms behind his back. A spark jumps and burns his face.

"Don't let me fall," he sobs. A cruel laughter is his only reply, and then he's falling.

Crowley's world moves in slow motion. He can see the flames getting closer and there's nothing he can do to catch himself. 

Crowley falls.

*

The sunlight streaming through the dorm room window tells Azeriphell that he had been awake all night. He looks over the man who is laying, asleep, in his bed. He had bandaged him to the best of his abilities but there was a dark bruise spanning most of his abdomen. 

The stranger had been mumbling under his breath for a while. But Azeriphell couldn't make anything out.

He had just started to drift off when a whimper cought his attention. Is was such a vulnerable sound. 

"Don't let me fall."

Azeriphell freezes and looks to the stranger. He was still asleep but he had started to cry. His voice was pleading, begging whoever he was talking too.

Azeriphell carefully approaches him, kneeling beside the bed.

A horrible scream rips itself from the sleeping man's throat and he sits bolt upright, grabbing his arm. 

"Don't let me fall," it comes out as a horse whisper. Not knowing what else to do Azeriphell grabs hold of the stranger, and careful not to press on any of his injuries, hold him against his chest. 

A small eternity passes and the shaking slowly stops, as the stranger relaxes into Azeriphell's body. Azeriphell doesn't notice when the stranger starts to wake up until he is pushed away and greeted by a confused and terrified face.

They make eye contact and Azeriphell is about to speak when the stranger runs out of the room.

Unable to process what just happened Azeriphell sits on his bed with his mouth hanging open for several seconds before he stand up and looks around the room. 

His eyes land on the pair of sunglasses. 'He did have strange eyes.' He had never seen anything quite like them before. They were golden and the pupil was not quite round, more snake like then human. He wondered how the strangers eyes had come to look like that.

'Why would he hide such beautiful eyes?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have loved reading the comments, keep them coming!

**Author's Note:**

> I am a uni student so I can't promise this will update regularly, but I'll try my best! I'd love to hear from y'all!


End file.
